iepfandomcom-20200214-history
Applejack (My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic)
:For more information, see the Applejack page and the international versions section. Applejack is a character from the animated television series My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic. |- | My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | Applejack | Ashleigh Ball |- | Miqësia eshte magjike me ponin tim të vogël | Mollëmbla | Nigela Ruka |- | ماي ليتل بوني | أبلجاك | Wuffa Mekky |- | | unknown | unknown |- | Moj mali poni | Jabuklina | unknown |- | Малкото пони: Приятелството е магия | Ябълчица | unknown |- | - now香港 version 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | unknown | unknown |- | - ViuTV version 小馬寶莉 | 蘋果嘉兒 | unknown |- | Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | Ivka | Matilda Sorić Andrea Baković |- | Můj malý pony: Přátelství je magické | Applejack | Helena Brabcová Antonie Talacková Roberta Bartůňková |- | My Little Pony: Venskab er ren magi | Applejack | Trine Glud Trine Glud |- | My Little Pony: Vriendschap is betoverend | Applejack | Meghna Kumar |- | - KidZone TV version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | unknown | unknown |- | - TV3 version Minu väike poni: Sõprus on imeline | Õunarüüp | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Ystävyyden taikaa | Applejack | Annituuli Kasurinen |- | My Little Pony : Les Amies, c'est magique | Applejack | Fabienne Loriaux |- | My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie | Applejack | Lydia Morgenstern |- | My Little Pony: Η Φιλία είναι μαγική | unknown | Sofia Kapsabeli Niki Georgakako |- | הפוני הקטן שלי: חברות היא קסם | פריפז | Lauren Savir |- | Én kicsi pónim: Varázslatos barátság | Applejack | Janka Solecki Bori Csuha Tímea Sági Anna Lamboni |- | My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic | Applejack | Nabila Najwa |- | My Little Pony - L'amicizia è magica | Applejack | Benedetta Ponticelli Renata Bertolas Maria Silvia Roli |- | マイリトルポニー ～トモダチは魔法～ | アップルジャック | Sora Tokui |- | ប៉ូនីជាទីស្រលាញ់ | unknown | unknown |- | 마이 리틀 포니: 우정은 마법 | 애플잭 | Kim Yul |- | - KidZone TV version Mans mazais ponijs | unknown | unknown |- | - TV3 version Mans mazais ponijs: Draudzība ir brīnums | Ābolīte | unknown |- | - KidZone TV version Mano mažasis ponis: Draugystė tai magija | unknown | unknown |- | - TV3 version Mano mažasis ponis | unknown | unknown |- | Моето мало пони | Еплџек | Zorica P. Pančiḱ |- | 小马宝莉 | unknown | unknown |- | 彩虹小馬 | 蘋果 | unknown |- | Миний бяцхан одой морь | unknown | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Vennskap er ren magi | Applejack | Siri Nilsen Malin Pettersen Anniken Marie Nielsen |- | - GEM Junior version پونی کوچولوها | اپل جک | unknown |- | - Persian Toon version پونی کوچولو | اپل جک | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia | Applejack | Monika Pikuła Anna Sochacka Anna Apostolakis-Gluzińska |- | My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | Applejack | Samira Fernandes Marina Sirabello Mônica Toniolo Vânia Canto Samira Fernandes |- | My Little Pony: A Amizade é Mágica | Applejack | Carla Mendes Bárbara Lourenço |- | Micul meu ponei: Prietenia este magică | Applejack | Carina Marin Alina Leonte |- | - Karusel version My Little Pony: Дружба — это чудо | Эпплджек | Larisa Brokhman Olga Shorokhova Anastasia Lapina Olga Golovanova |- | - KidZone TV version Мой маленький пони: Дружба это волшебство | Эпплджек | unknown |- | - Mini version | | Jelena Petrović Nataša Balog Mina Lazarević Ana Marković |- | - Minimax version | | Aleksandra Širkić |- | My Little Pony: Priateľstvo je magické | Applejack | Bibiana Ondrejková |- | - demo version unknown | unknown | Polona Požgan Storman |- | - Minimax version Moj mali poni: Prijateljstvo je čarobno | Applejack | Renata Gračnar |- | - Pop TV version Moj mali poni: Čarobno prijateljstvo | Jabi | Katarina Bordner |- | My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | Applejack | Claudia Motta Giset Blanco |- | My Little Pony: La magia de la amistad | Applejack | Ariadna Jiménez Anna Orra |- | 小馬寶莉：友情就是魔法 | 蘋果嘉兒 | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Vänskap är magisk | Applejack | Emma Lewin unknown |- | - Boomerang version My Little Pony : Friendship Is Magic | unknown | unknown |- | - MCOT Family version My Little Pony | unknown | unknown |- | - Tiga version My Little Pony – มหัศจรรย์แห่งมิตรภาพ | แอปเปิ้ลแจ็ค | unknown |- | My Little Pony: Arkadaşlık Sihirlidir | Applejack | Burcu Güneştutar |- | My Little Pony: Дружба - це диво | Е́плджек | Yulia Perenchuk Anastasia Zinovenko Kateryna Braykovska |- | - SAOTV version Bé nhỏ pony - Tình bạn diệu kỳ | unknown | unknown |- | - ZTV version Pony bé nhỏ - Tình bạn diệu kỳ | unknown | unknown |}